


Bedtime Stories

by Yorgut



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: A non-pg 13 twist to be honest, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Fairy Tales with a Twist, M/M, Sebastian Michaelis Being An Asshole, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive, also i see ciel as older than he really is, and sebastian is there, and there are fairy tales, anyway kiddos dont date people older much older than you cause ok, basically ciel is discovering his sexuality, btw i dont support this age gap irl but like sebastian is a demon right, so here im just fooling around with his real age and his mental age
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorgut/pseuds/Yorgut
Summary: Sebastian não conseguia não comparar os atos de Ciel à histórias infantis. Das brincadeiras infantis até... Bom. Talvez o Lobo e a Chapeuzinho fossem uma analogia suficiente.





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bedtime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335697) by [Yorgut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorgut/pseuds/Yorgut). 



O mordomo caminhava pelos corredores da mansão, ouvindo os suaves sons da noite. O ronco de Bard, os suspiros de Meirin e os sons barulhentos do quarto de Finny, que devia estar se revirando na cama como sempre.

 

Oh, até as risadinhas agradáveis de Tanaka e os uivos ocasionais de Pluto.

  
Uma noite como qualquer outra, apenas mais quente.

 

O verão havia acabado de chegar ao interior da Inglaterra, o que significava que o tempo úmido e chuvoso havia dado lugar àquele que era deveras quente e abafado.

 

Sebastian fazia seu caminho, apagando todas as fontes de luminosidade dos corredores da casa, quando um grunhido chamou sua atenção.

 

Alguém estava acordado.

 

Com o sorriso malicioso do demônio que era, deslizou em suas belas vestes até o quarto do garoto.

 

Não bateu na porta. Não tinha para quê. Supostamente, Ciel estava dormindo, certo?

 

E quão grande não foi a raiva estampada no rosto avermelhado do menino por isso.

 

\- Desde quando tem permissão de entrar sem bater? - grasnou o lorde que estava no meio dos lençóis pesados e revirados, o suor claramente exibido em sua testa e um rubor suspeito em suas bochechas.

 

\- Ouvi um barulho, achei que estivesse em perigo, _bocchan_.

 

Mordomo insolente.

 

Passou a mão pelo rosto, tirando o suor que lhe escorria pela face.

 

\- Esta noite está quente como o inferno! - reclamou, tentando sair do casulo de cobertores de tecido grosso. - Como vou conseguir dormir desse jeito?

 

\- Se deseja saber, essa temperatura seria algo ameno comparado às profundezas de onde venho. - ele sorriu, mostrando os dentes brancos e ligeiramente afiados. - Não posso fazer nada para mudar o tempo, mas aconselho-o a dormir. Tem muitos compromissos amanhã e não pode parecer indisposto.

 

\- Que se danem os compromissos Sebastian! Está quente! Não consigo dormir!

 

Sebastian balançou a cabeça perfeita como se estivesse desapontado.

 

\- Parece que o calor tira a calma do jovem mestre. Como um animalzinho pequeno, guinchando estridente por sua gaiola ter ficado muito tempo no sol...

 

Se estivesse mais perto do demônio, teria dado-lhe um tapa.

 

\- Cale-se! - o garoto odiava ser provocado. - Certo, eu durmo, que seja.

 

Deitou-se outra vez, mas sem os lençóis. Uma brisa, pro mais suave que fosse, já aliviava a quentura em suas pernas nuas.

 

\- Quer alguma ajuda? - o demônio perguntou. - Sei que não vai dormir rapidamente.

 

\- Você disse que não pode mudar o clima.

 

\- Não.

 

O menino suspirou, olhando para Sebastian de canto com a orbe púrpura e marcada.

 

\- Conte uma história.

 

O mais velho sorriu. Uma demonstração gratuita da infantilidade de Ciel sempre era de ser comemorada.

 

Rapidamente buscou um livro e sentou-se na beirada da cama, como um pai amoroso indo contar histórias para sua criança.

 

O conto era Cinderela.

 

Observou as pálpebras róseas que recobriam os olhos antes azuis meia noite resistirem bravamente, mas logo iam perder a batalha para a voz de veludo do mordomo que destrinchava a trama já tão conhecida.

 

Antes que pudesse provar do sapatinho, já havia adormecido. O corpo fora dos lençóis se encolheu em si mesmo, o pijama repuxando-se e exibindo as coxas brancas e magras, mas ainda assim puras e impecáveis. As mãos se juntaram contra o rosto, quase num gesto de oração e ele logo se pôs à ressonar.

 

Ah, doce tentação em forma de criança, a alma tão deliciosa que chegava a fazê-lo salivar...

 

Pegou o livro e passou a mão nos cabelos azulados, acariciando também a delicada nuca.

 

Que dormisse bem. Amanhã era mais um dia de voltar a fingir ser adulto.

 

Saiu do quarto e voltou ao trabalho, olhando de relance para o relógio.

 

Era mais de meia noite. O encanto havia terminado.

 

A Ciel, a criança, havia adormecido.

 

Só para acordar como o adulto borralheiro outra vez.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Essa fic está soando mais erótica do que era pra soar...*
> 
> Agradeço a leitura!
> 
>  
> 
> Comentem e deem kuddos. Não faz mal à ninguém u.u
> 
>  
> 
> Beijos <3
> 
> \- O.O


End file.
